The alien factory of death
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Bruce Goldman kidnaps Zeke, Thatch and Mantha late at night and brings them to Zeke's home planet: Planet Nov. There, he hands them over to Eli Emer, the leader of a secret, deadly factory, and forces them to work. And they all have a horrible job to do...
1. The twisted Novian: Eli Emer

**So this story may be a little... off at points in many different ways. Don't worry, no M rating or anything like that. But you'll totally see what I mean as I get further into this story. Also, I'm sure you can tell from the summary and title that this will be a bit of a... dark story, so if you don't like, please don't read, and don't hate. I'll try my best not to detail it too much during these parts.**

**Sorry I'm being so weird about all this, I just want you all to understand this will be a darker story. But as always, happy ending and strong friendship scenes! ... Anyway, I'll shut up now and just let you all read. XD**

* * *

" ... So. "

The Novian murmured, looking through a special machine that allowed him to view whoever he wished. It appeared to be a very high powered telescope, maybe with a few extra features as well. And currently, this alien was spying on a certain red-headed alien on earth, who was surrounded by species this particular Novian didn't know.

" The little pilot drop-out is living comfortably on that pathetic little mud-ball, surrounded by freaks. But perhaps... "

The alien slowly rose from his chair and walked into the light, reviling his image. This Novian, clearly a man mind you, had messy hot pink hair with thick bangs on the right side, hot pink eyes, a magenta colored shirt with a golden collar and golden sleeves, covering in blue blood stains, black pants, boots and gloves also with blue blood stains, black antennae with slight tears in the length of them and a small golden sailor-like hat. He also had a blue thunderbolt-like scar on his right cheek and a long thin one on the entire left part of his face, going over his eye and disappearing into his hair. He truly looked like a horror movie psychopath.

" Perhaps I could use this to my advantage... "

The alien muttered, smiling sadistically.

" I've never drawn the blood of a non-Novian. I wonder what it would look like? How it would feel... how it would taste... and most importantly... how it would empower this beautiful factory. "

The man sneered once more and walked over to the railing, looking over it to watch his workers, or "slaves", work away. This factory looked straight out of a horror movie as well. It held may wires and tubes, and in some places it held an embalming table against the walls and held large, thick swords right above it, where they pierced straight through an aliens heart and right through their Life Support Systems. Killing them instantaneously then drawing their blood, powering up this factory.

His slaves had only a few jobs. Some cleaned, some powered the machines by slamming large hammers against a tile that had been designed to generate electricity when hit with enough force, and some managed the controls to the swords that killed the poor victim. Truly this factory was a thing to marvel in the twisted aliens mind.

However, drawing the blood of the cute Novian prince would be beneficial, and drawing the blood from a non-Novian would bring him much more data and facts for his research. Hence why he needed to find a way to get them here from earth. He himself couldn't leave less his slaves get the idea they should begin to rebel (not like they'd get very far but still). Perhaps he could call on that blue alien... Bruce.

Before Bruce made people battle to the death in that colosseum of his, he worked here as a second-in-command. But he grew bored and wanted to watch his victims fight for their life before being killed. The man gave him this freedom so long as he followed his orders when he called.

So Bruce could bring him his poor fools to torture now...

Snagging a video cam from the nearby table, the alien waited until the blue alien appeared on screen. Bruce seemed a bit surprised by his sudden call, but soon straightened out, nodding to his master.

" Hello Eli. "

Bruce greeted calmly.

" What can I do for you? "

" I want you to fetch me some new play-toys. "

The pink one, now known as Eli, responded simply, giving a straight forward stare as he spoke.

" Prince Zeke Supernova, and a couple of his closer friends. The ones who are clearly close to him. Bring them to the factory, and don't allow Zeke to slip away. Also, don't harm him too much. Wouldn't want to damage that great figure he's got. "

Bruce shuddered lightly at he others choice of words, instantly knowing what was going on. Yet he swallowed his obvious discomfort and nodded, giving the other a soft glare and a salute.

" Will do sir. I will have them there within a few days max. "

" Good. "

With a click, Eli hung up and placed the cam back down on the table with care, grinning widely once more. He looked over the railing and at his "people" once again, unable to resist giving a dark chuckle. This place would be even more horrific with those snot nosed brats around here. And Zeke... heh... he'd be a nice new pet for himself. The mere thought of having the red-head here and in chains was enough to make the alien excited, and he began to pray Bruce didn't let him down. If he did, he might just have to hook HIM up to one of these machines.

This thought brought out a dark chuckle from the alien, before he broke into a full evil laugh. This laugh echoed through the factory, the workers within it's walls shivering and pitying the unfortunate souls who were certainly going to be bound in this retched place.

* * *

**So despite being dark, I feel like this was a decent first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. **


	2. Bad feeling

**Trying to keep a lead on this story. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Zeke sighed, simply stirring his food rather than eating it. He simply couldn't help it... his stomach felt like it was in knots, and he felt horribly uneasy. He couldn't explain it, but perhaps he was feeling... fear. It wasn't very often he truly felt fear...

It was currently dinner time here at Scare School, and everyone had been fairly active and cheerful today. Everyone, that is, except for the Novian prince himself.

All day he'd felt off. He always felt like something bad was going to happen, and he almost felt like he was being watched during a few particular moments. He always shrugged that part off as nothing, but he felt so afraid, and he didn't know why... the last time he felt funny without knowing why was when Kurt, Ethan and Tori arrived to earth, but this one felt so much different than then. He didn't feel happy. He didn't feel cheerful. He just felt fear and unease... he was almost worried this meant a malevolent alien WAS on their way to earth, but he didn't know who could possibly want to come here...

He just hoped his mood wasn't very noticeable to his friends... he'd hate to put this sort of drama on his friends, it was just... unnecessary. They didn't need his troubles, and he was sure by now that this was all in his head. That, and he did tend to be a naturally paranoid person. It had to be in his head...

Looking forward, he was slightly surprised to find Thatch and Mantha looking at him. Perhaps he had spaced out more than he thought and had been staring at them first? ... No, they looked much more concerned than confu-... oh dang... they must've noticed his mood. Darn... so much for not causing unnecessary drama...

" You alright Zeke? "

Mantha asked gently, getting a forced smile from the alien.

" Yep! Everything's fine! "

Zeke said a bit too cheerfully, now getting strange looks from the duo. The pair looked at each other, as if mentally confirming something before looking back at the red-head.

" Do you need to talk? "

The zombie asked, Zeke soon sighing and dropping his head to the table. He hated worrying them... especially since he was certain there wasn't even a problem...

" Ah... "

Zeke muttered, looking off to the left.

" I-I don't know, I... "

" Hey. "

A hand fell on his shoulder, the alien looking up to find it was Thatch.

" Let's take a walk. It might help. "

* * *

" Thanks guys... "

Zeke muttered quietly, stirring his milkshake around. He, Mantha and Thatch were all walking around the park, Zeke with Thatch's cape draped around him due to it being cold, and they had just spent the day hanging out. The creatures had been trying to get Zeke to talk about what was bothering him, but Zeke wasn't quite willing to talk about it then. Now... now he was getting there though. The pair had really spoiled the heck out of him. What with the milkshake, the cape, and offering to walk with him... they were being so nice and patient, they deserved to get what they wanted as well.

He wasn't sure how to tell them he felt afraid though... again, it was kinda an alien thing. He was sure Mantha still didn't understand it...

" ... I'm ah... "

Zeke mumbled lightly, chuckling afterwards.

" I'm sure you both wanna know what's been bothering me, huh? "

Whilst the duo didn't speak, their expressions said it all. The alien sighed lightly and began to speak his mind.

" I've just... been having this... weird feeling lately. I'm really on edge and I'm... almost... scared... and I don't know why. "

" Is it... "

Mantha said softly, narrowing her eyes.

" Kinda like when you felt edgy before? Right before Tori, Ethan and Kurt came here? "

" Exactly. "

Zeke confirmed before looking down nervously.

" Except... this time... I don't feel excited or happy. I just feel... fear. "

" Do you have any idea why? "

Thatch asked lightly, getting a shake of the head from the other. The group of friends remained silent after this, the creatures unsure of what to tell their alien friend. After all, they couldn't relate to this. All they could really do was try and understand. Zeke felt afraid, and it was similar feelings to when his war friends made it here to earth... did this by chance mean something malevolent was heading their way? If this was true, then they might be in trouble.

However, what if Zeke wasn't telling them the whole story? They didn't think he'd lie to them about his, but at the same time they didn't know what other reason he had towards his feelings. Especially since he didn't feel afraid very often...

" ... We should get back to school. "

Zeke said softly, whipping around and giving his friends the best grin he could. He didn't want to make them upset. Well... no more upset then they probably already were.

" It's getting late, and I'm sure it's lights out by- "

The alien suddenly stopped mid sentence, the gloss in his eyes expanding unaturally before dilating into mere dots.

" Now...? "

The aliens gloss now completely disappeared, and the boy soon fell face first tot he ground. Thatch and Mantha WANTED to move over and help him, when they felt a sharp sting in their necks.

Reaching up, Thatch quickly pulled out whatever had struck him, finding it was a syringe. Before he could even mutter a word, his eyes rolled up into his head before he too fell to the ground, right beside Mantha.

* * *

_" That... was too easy. "_

_Bruce mumbled, walking up to the unconscious children and ripping the syringes out of two of their necks, merely bending down for the third. He would admit, he'd assumed these little freaks of nature, and the prince, would've put up more of a fight. But oh well. It made his job so much easier. _

_Not wasting a second, the Novian began to shove the children into a sack and swung them over his shoulder once done, heading for his Starxi (Starship taxi). _

_Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long. And even better, the Starxi was an autopilot instead of an actual person behind the wheel, so he didn't need some dummy freaking out on him. Tossing the sack into the corner of the vehicle, he hopped in and slammed the door closed, punching in the coordinates to the factory._

* * *

**Oh no! Bruce had caught the children! This isn't looking good, is it? **

**As always, I appreciate your reviews. :) **


	3. Welcome to the factory

**And things are going to be a bit darker now. Just a heads up is all. **

* * *

" ... Oof... "

Thatch moaned, trying to stretch out his numbing body, only to find he could barely move, and he was repeatedly hitting something as he tried. Allowing himself to return to the ball like state he was in before, he felt slightly more comfortable, still feeling something on either side of him.

Where was he? Why did he feel so horrible? And what was at his sides?

* * *

_Reaching up, Thatch quickly pulled out whatever had struck him, finding it was a syringe. Before he could even mutter a word, his eyes rolled up into his head before he too fell to the ground, right beside Mantha._

* * *

_' That's right. ' _He thought in a light panic, still a bit too drowsy to really show his concern. _' Someone launched a syringe in our necks... so Zeke and Mantha must be next to me. '_

Since the lighting was so bad, he couldn't make out their silhouette, but he could tell they were there. He could feel Mantha's zombie skin and he could feel Zeke's antenna brushing against his nose. They were here, and they were still out cold.

" Z... Ze... "

Thatch tried, for some reason barely able to talk. He wanted to think it was only because he was drowsy, but this... this didn't feel normal. His head was spinning, he felt sick, and he felt as though his voice was never there. He could only imagine how horrible it would be having that last feeling 24/7 like Leah...

" Z... Ze... Ze... ke... "

The vampire whined lightly, shifting his arm a bit and lightly grabbing his neck, trying to force his voice out.

" Ze... Zeke... Zeke! "

The vampire smiled lightly as he forced out the others name, trying to see if he could find the aliens glossy eyes. Finally he found them, the alien eyes seemingly lighting up the dark space around them. Suddenly said red eyes became much lighter, almost like two red flashlights. And these lights soon came towards him.

" Th-Tha-ack... "

Zeke choked, grabbing his throat as Thatch had done before hand. Only it seemed his voice was far more strained than Thatch's had been before. The alien coughed weakly, trying to regain his voice.

" Th-Thatch, where...? "

" I... I don't... "

" Gh... "

Hearing this other voice and seeing Zeke's flashlight eyes turning, Thatch found Mantha had woken up as well, looking a bit bothered by the aliens sudden light.

" Gah... Wh-where...? "

It seemed her voice wasn't nearly as strained as theirs had been. Thatch just shrugged to her question though, trying to observe the walls behind her since Zeke's light was still there. It was a very light brown, and seemed heavily weaved like a... bag of some sort. An old potato bag maybe or a... sack... they were in a sack...

" ... Sack... "

Thatch muttered, almost going unheard by the duo. But they soon registered it. And, as quickly as they did, they were suddenly jerked and sent tumbling out fromt he bag and onto the cold ground, splashing into something they couldn't seem to make out. Thatch looked at it, finding it a thick blue liquid. And it smelled... delicious... like... like...

" AH! "

The creatures turned to the shriek, finding Zeke trying to wipe all of this blue substance from his body, looking absolutely MORTIFIED by it.

" Bl-bl-blood! "

That was it... this smell was that of Novian blood...

" Marvelous, isn't it? "

The trio shook upon hearing this icy tone, slowly looking up to find a pink Novian towering over them. This Novian wasn't actually very tall, maybe being only 5' 2", but since they were on the floor and all... this alien bowed lightly, sarcastically, and began to speak to them in a cold and sarcastic voice, sending chills down their spines.

" Greetings, and welcome to me cassa! My names Eli, and I'm glad to "welcome" you to my humble little "family". "

He chuckled, his free hand gesturing to the world around him. And the children couldn't be more horrified by it all. Machines, wires, pipes, many dirty looking workers, and the occasional Novian strapped to a table... it felt like they were in a creepypasta! The alien took in their horror stricken faces and grinned maniacally, soon straightening himself out and placing his hands on his hips.

" This is just a little factory I've constructed over the years, and I sure you'll grow to know and love it VERY well. Especially red here... "

The Novian winked at the red head, sending a harsh shiver down the others spine. This only made the pink one smile further before he turned his back to them.

Thatch noticed Zeke beginning to freak out again, trying to find what he was looking at.

" Zeke, what...? "

" Th-this man... "

The alien stuttered, sounding terrified to the bone.

" H-he... d-d-doesn't have a-an L.S... "

Looking forward, Thatch was just as terrified to find the other was right. Whilst every Novian he'd ever met had an L.S.S., this one didn't. His back as two holes where the L.S. would connect, but he still had no Life system. How was this man even ALIVE?!

" Now, I'll just get down to the point. "

Eli began again, silencing the children. He didn't look at them though, and began looking out over the factory.

" I wanted to rid the world of you, and take your blood. And I still do. However... "

Finally he turned to them, sending shudders down their spines.

" Before that, I'd like to see how you all work in a place like this. How long you can work, how long you have the will to work, and so on. So for the next few weeks- if you're lucky- you will be working around this glorious factory. "

" And if we refuse? "

Mantha said proudly, standing up and trying to seem superior to the alien. Eli lowered his eyes, clearly not impressed, before he suddenly swung his leg high and hitting her square in the jaw, sending her head flying. Luckily for her, Thatch managed to catch it.

Needless to say, Zeke was less than pleased by the others action.

Rushing forward, he attempted to strike the other, only to end up hitting nothing. Turning, he was amazed to find Eli had moved away from the hit with ease. Growling, he tried again, this time watching as Eli zipped away. He was fast... many times Seke tried to hit him, and each time he missed. Until finally, Eli grew bored and as he dodged, retaliated by sending a punch of his own at the red head, hitting him square in the chest and sending him to the ground.

Zeke tried to gasp, only to find the wind had been knocked out of him.

Thatch and Mantha were at his side in an instant, helping him sit up and glaring fearfully at the pink one. Eli simply grinned wickedly at their hate and flicked his bangs away.

" Now, behave. "

He said sarcastically, bending down and poking their noses before turning to Zeke and lifting his chin.

" You wouldn't like me when I'm angry cutie. "

Zeke flushed a horrible blue, glaring at the other in despite. Eli simply smirked again and moved away, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling.

" I've decided. "

He said calmly, soon looking at something behind them.

" Bruce, write this down and out it on the board later. "

Turning, the trio were shocked to find a dark blue Novian their, who honestly looked horribly bored. Yet he snapped back to a fearful state when Eli addressed him, grabbing a clipboard beside him.

" Y-yes sir! "

" From here on out, Mantha here is on energy generation, Thatch will be working the machines, and Zeke here will be... my personal assistant. "

Zeke gulped, not liking the sound of that one bit.

Eli snapped his fingers, and suddenly the trio were bound by the arms of other Novian's, many of which clearly looked like they didn't enjoy what they were doing. Although, with another snap of his fingers, the Novian's binding Zeke let him go, and pulled tasers from their L.S.S., holding it as if to shook the red head.

" Good. "

The pink one confirmed, turning around.

" Now, take the little freaks to their quarters. Guards, follow me, and make sure red doesn't try to escape. "

" Yes master... "

The other Novian's replied before shoving the children, beginning to walk them to their work area.

* * *

**This really isn't looking good, is it...? **

**Hope it left you in suspense though. **


	4. The assignments

**If anyone gets any questions, be sure to let me know. I'd be more than happy to answer them. ;)**

* * *

Mantha shook lightly, wishing she had the courage to make the aliens at the side of her let her go. However, she knew they had guns and tasers. Putting up a fight against people who could shoot her wouldn't be in her best interest.

She wasn't too sure where exactly they were taking her, but it was a far walk. Eli said she would be conducting electricity. But what exactly would this entail? How would she be generating power?

Looking around absentmindedly, the girl pulled back as she witnessed a young, peach colored alien girl got shanked right in the chest and straight through her Life system. This... this place was so horrible... how could anyone work for that pink Novian when they knew this was what it entailed?

" Keep moving kid. "

Mantha jerked back to reality when one of the Novian's shoved her a bit, looking up to find it was the dirty orange one.

" How can you work here when you know this is what you're working for?! "

The zombie bellowed, surprised when the orange one actually looked... well... downright depressed. He's eyes were now incredibly dull, and he seemed truly remorseful.

" ... You think I WANT to work here kid...? "

Mantha pulled back a bit, feeling a bit guilty about snapping at him now. Especially since he seemed so upset about it. The alien didn't stop there, either.

" Eli dragged me off the streets one day... away from my family, and my fiancé.. a-and my... future child... "

As the man began to cry, the zombie felt horrid for assuming he'd be ok with this place. She hadn't meant to make him cry, after all...

" Wh-why didn't you try to leave...? "

As soon as she said this, the man began to cough up a horrible amount of blood, causing her to back up a bit. What had happened though? Why did he suddenly seem so horribly injured?

" ... He did. "

Mantha turned to her other side, looking at the light brown Novian boy.

" Eli found him... a-and he stopped him down to a table a-and... cut him open and tore up his insides... "

The zombie girl covered her mouth in pure horror, truly fearing the pink one once more. It seemed escaping wouldn't be in her best interest...

" No ones ever escaped kid. Eli always finds them... "

After what seemed like a depressing eternity, the two at her side stopped moving, and she looked forward to find several Novian's slamming a pressure plate in front of them with large hammers.

" S-so... "

The orange one rasped, pounding his chest lightly and pointing forward at the blank space between the Novian's.

" Just hit that plate repeatedly with the hammer. And don't get caught slacking, it makes Eli mad. "

Mantha walked over and grabbed the hammer handle, attempting to lift it. She grunted, however, realizing how heavy it was. Growling, she managed to lift it only slightly above her head before allowing it to slam down. The girl panted heavily, realizing this would be a very difficult task. How could these other Novian's do this all day...?

* * *

Thatch sighed lightly, slightly grateful he wasn't being shoved around, which he'd expected when he heard these guys were guards. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he remembered Eli saying he was working with the machines. But what did that mean? He would assume the pink alien knew he wasn't a technology person. He clearly didn't have the look...

Looking his escorts, he finally took in their colors. The one on left was light green, maybe the shade of Bronze's eye, and the one on the right was a bright yellow. It was kinda disheartening to see such bright colors in such a hopeless place though...

As the pair ceased movement, Thatch did too, looking forward to find a strange control pad, the thing standing out the most being two large levers. And looking past this and into the world of wires beyond it, he realized they controlled the weapons used to kill the Novian's who were strapped down. There was a little white haired girl strapped to the table, waiting and crying. And Thatch HAD to cover his mouth in pure horror.

" So ah... "

The green one murmured, sounding truly lifeless.

" Yeah. You're going to, like, move the levels and, uh, kill whoever is on the table, k? "

" No... "

Thatch whimpered, lowering his hands and keeping them fisted tightly by his chest.

" There's... no way... I-I can't kill any... "

" ... Kid of you don't, it'll get ugly. "

The yellow one said in concern, looking actually very worried about the vampire child. Thatch simply shook his head, glaring spitefully at the other.

" Forget it! I'm not killing anyone! "

The blond one sighed, hating he was going to do this, but he grabbed a walkie talkie from his L.S. and began to speak into the receiver.

" Master, it's Tom. The grey one won't accept his position, over. "

" Well, send him to the box. "

Eli said from the other end.

" Perhaps he'll be more cooperative with a few days without food and water, over. "

The guards sighed and roughly grabbed the boys arms, sending a wave of shock down his spine.

" Well, you heard the man. "

" Like, sorry kid. "

" L-let me go! "

Thatch yelped, trying to pull away. However, the duo had superior strength on him.

* * *

" ... Are you serious? "

Zeke muttered in a monotone, eyes in a straight forward glare despite him blushing a violent blue. One of the guards, pon Eli's command, was offering him a... maids outfit. Why, he didn't know. But he also didn't care. He wasn't wearing no dress. Especially one that didn't even reach his knees.

Eli snickered, covering his mouth and trying not to break into an evil laugh.

" Dead serious. The personal servants and the cleaners have to wear this outfit, and you won't be an exception. "

" But I'm a BOY! "

Eli blinked calmly before ushering to the world around them. Zeke blinked as well and walked closer to railing, surprised to see the cleaners around here, ALL of them, were wearing a similar outfit. Zeke blushed even further, backing away slowly.

" ... Oh sweet merciful Flash... "

He muttered before glaring at the pink one in embarrassment.

" WHY?! "

Now Eli didn't bother to hold in his laughter, bending down and holding his waist.

" Take a guess, princess! "

He chuckled, quickly straightening out.

" Now, put on your dress! "

" Heck no! "

Zeke yelped, stomping his foot down.

" I ain't wearin no dress! I'd sooner stab myself! "

Eli soon stopped laughing, raising his eye in a questionable manner; clearly he doubted the other had the guts to do this. Zeke simply blinked, still glaring before bringing a knife out of his L.S.S., and stabbing it right into his chest. Eli's eyes grew wide, his gloss small, clearly shocked by this. Zeke just stared blankly, ripping the knife away and just letting the wound bleed.

" We done here? "

" Uuuuh... yeeeeah... we're done here... I believe you... but you still have to wear it. "

Without much warning, Eli yanked the dress straight down and over the boys head, instantly slipping him into the full outfit. Zeke blushed horribly, attempting to rip it off until Eli grabbed his hands, grinning. Slowly he move back once Zeke stopped struggling and smirked, bringing his right fist close to his lips, as he was looking the other over. Kinda... creepily...

" Mmm... that outfit suits you... "

Zeke's antennae stood on end, looking downright disturbed before quaking, blushing uncontrollably.

" Stop! Being! Creepy! "

Eli laughed again before pointing down the railing.

" Go to your room. By the way, as my personal "maid", you'll be living more comfortably than the rest of these cursed aliens. Guards, take him to his room. "

As the guards dragged the red head away, Eli watched as the prince walked away, grinning softly before whistling loudly. Zeke stood completely ridged before rushing over and trying to punch him. Eli simply held him back with a hand to his forehead, allowing his guards to tase him. With the boy unconscious and being dragged away, the man realized how much "fun" he was going to have torturing these kids.

* * *

**Eli is one creepy S.O.B., isn't he? X3**


	5. Helping a friend

**So since I had this chapter all typed up the night before, and it's been so long since I have, I decided to give you all a little treat and post two in one day! :D**

**This might just be a simple chapter. Like, it will explain how everyone is handling everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two days had gone by. And the children were feeling terrible... _

_Mantha's arms were aching horribly, but she wasn't allowed to take breaks. The only break she got was when she went to the rooms for the night, and that was just to sleep. It was horrible, but she didn't feel so sorry for herself, as she felt sorry for her friends. She had seen Zeke cleaning whilst wearing a maids outfit, and she could see Eli watching him as he did so. The pink jerk even whistled at him every time he had to bend down to clean. And then Zeke would freak and try to smack the pink one, only to get tased by the guards and sent to bed for the day. And then there was Thatch, who she hadn't seen in the two days. But she'd heard from a yellow guard that he was sent to the box for refusing to do his job. Now Mantha didn't know what his job WAS, but surely it couldn't have been THAT bad. At least he wasn't in Zeke's shoes right now. _

_But thankfully now she and Zeke would be able to see him. Eli was going to check and see if Thatch was willing to cooperate now, and said he was only bringing them alone so he could use Thatch as an example. And to be honest, Mantha didn't like the sound of that. _

* * *

The door opened with a loud *CHUNK*, the large iron doors opening to revile their vampire friend. And the duo immediately felt saddened by the sight of him. Whilst he didn't look terrible, his eyes didn't seem to enjoy the light, he was shaking, and he was clearly very hungry and thirsty. He also looked... terrified...

Eli slowly stalked over to the vampire and knelt beside him, getting a deep glare from the child.

" Two days of solitary confinement. "

The man said smugly, lifting the vampires chin a little.

" You ready to cooperate now? "

Thatch's glare intensified, turning his supernatural angelic gold before the creature suddenly SPAT at the other. Eli growled, quickly wiping away the saliva before smacking the child across the face with the back of his hand. HARD. Thatch fell to the ground with a thud, groaning as he did so, holding the afflicted area tenderly.

" Perhaps a few more days will serve you well, brat. "

Eli spat, rising to his feet and walking away. The other children could only watch as the doors were closed.

* * *

Mantha felt very relieved as Eli FINALLY gave all the workers a break, claiming he had some pressing matters to deal with. And to her liking, he also allowed the workers to eat. Although, whilst some of this food did look similar to creature food, she didn't know if it was entirely SAFE for her to eat. Or drink. So she began looking around for Zeke, hoping he could help her choose.

Looking around, she was happy to find the red head, but soon curious about what he was doing. He seemed to be shoving something into the apron of his outfit.

Feeling to curious to bear being left in the dark, the zombie made her way over to her boyfriend, seemingly startling him a good deal.

" What are you doing? "

Mantha said simply, getting a light smirk out of the alien. Zeke winked at her, tilting his head to the right, beginning to walk. He wanted her to follow then.

As the two walked, Mantha couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her. This part of the factory DID look familiar, but she hadn't walked the halls enough to remember how. Was she, maybe, down here earlier?

As the boy came to a halt, Mantha immediately knew why this place felt familiar. It had been the way to the box where Thatch was. The zombie turned to Zeke, wondering why he would bring her back to such a depressing place, only to find him pulling a set of keys from his left boot.

" Heh... "

Zeke chuckled, obviously noticing her gawked expression.

" Let's just saw... being Eli's personal assistant DOES have a few perks. "

" Oh? "

Mantha said jokingly, crossing her arms and looking down at him.

" Is one of those perks having him looking at your butt all day, or having to wear that dress? I can't tell which would be a better perk... "

Zeke blushed furiously, glaring at her. But she knew he was only embarrassed to the core, not so much furious.

" Sh-shut up... "

Mantha chuckled quietly, watching the alien unlocking the door before opening it quietly.

Thatch had curled up on the floor in the corner of the small room, looking like he'd been attempting to sleep. However, as soon as the light hit him he opened his eyes, using his hand to shield them. The duo smiled lightly, weakly, before walking over and sitting beside him.

* * *

" You two know you could get into some serious trouble by doing this, right? "

Thatch asked in a slightly muffled tone, crunching away on his starfruit. Zeke had told him that he had snuck some food in here, saying Thatch needed it way more than he did, letting him eat as they spoke. And the duo hated seeing Thatch simply gobble it all away. He was so hungry... even Zeke and Mantha had gotten the occasional starfruit throughout the day, but apparently Thatch had been downright starved. Probably thirsty by now as well...

Zeke nodded curtly, chewing away on his own dinner as well.

" We're willing to take that risk. You need to eat man. "

" How's your thirst, by the way? "

Mantha asked gently, almost immediately regretting it when Thatch's eye began to twitch almost uncontrollably.

" ... Not good. "

Thatch admitted simply, crunching into his starfruit again.

" Can't ever remember being quite this thirsty... I actually think I get thirstier in here, since I know I can't drink. "

Zeke sighed a bit, confusing both Mantha and Thatch. The Novian suddenly pulled a knife from his L.S.S., and pulled off his glove. And he REALLY startled everyone when he began to cut the underside of his arm.

" Zeke, what are you doing?! "

Mantha yelped, even more surprised when Zeke shoved his swiftly bleeding arm in Thatch's direction.

" Drink. "

The alien said calmly, getting an absolutely MORTIFIED look from Thatch.

" Z-Zeke, I couldn't possibly-! "

" Thatch, you could die if you don't drink some blood soon. "

Zeke said simply, sounding very... empathetic about this whole ordeal.

" Besides, you won't kill me if you drink too much, and if I calculated right, Novian blood SHOULD quench your thirst for longer too. Now, drink, before it all drips to the floor. "

Thatch made a face, still clearly unsure about this, before slowly leaning in, and placing his fangs gently over the wound.

The trio stayed calm as Thatch drank, Zeke and Mantha unsure of what to say. Mantha COUKD say she was impressed by Zeke's generosity though. Not many people would actually LET a vampire drink their blood. It was very sweet...

Thatch finally pulled away and, surprisingly, looked a thousand times better. His skin regained a bit of color, the lines beneath his eyes were gone, and all and all he looked much healthier. The vampire smiled and nodded to the alien, who simply nodded back as well.

The group continued to eat in silence, no one sure what to say. Zeke was trying to think of an escape plan, but also didn't want to say so until it was fool proof as not to give his friends false hope. Especially when he knew what could happen if they failed...

Finally they all finished, and Zeke and Mantha said their farewells, as they couldn't stay here too long and risk getting caught. Thatch said goodbye a bit sadly as they closed the door, soon laying on the ground again and curling into a ball. He kept wishing this was all a nightmare, and that he'd wake up tomorrow to Fatch making him breakfast. But he knew it wouldn't happen, and that he was probably just going a little crazy from being alone in the dark.

Slowly, he closed his eyes, praying to Flash that he could leave this awful place with his friends safely...

* * *

**Awww... bitter/sweet chapter. I hope you all enjoyed though. **


	6. Escape

**I'm**** not sure what to say. But ah... this'll be a dark, dark chapter... and I won't be offended if you don't wish to read it. **

* * *

_Zeke was left in great confusion as Eli told the workers to stop working again, wondering why he would do so after he'd done so the day before. It seemed so... strange... what was that monster up to? He clearly cared about this terrible factory, and didn't seem like he'd be the one to have everyone stop working. It just didn't make sense... and Zeke was going to get to the bottom of it._

_The red head slowly put down his scrub brush and began to look around for the pink psychopath. Luckily no one would be stopping him now since they were all on break as well. This shouldn't be hard..._

_He stopped abruptly, however, when he found a green and yellow Novian guards dragging Thatch somewhere. The vampire was struggling with all his might, spitting violent words at them, obviously trying his best to get free. However, he got no where, and the Novian's kept dragging him away. And as much as Zeke wanted to help him, he knew if he tried he'd only make things worse for all of them in the end... so, regrettably, he continued to search for the pink monster._

* * *

" Come on kid. "

The yellow Novian pleaded, looking more despite than demanding.

" None of us want you to stay in the box any longer. Please, just do your job. "

Thatch crossed his arms, glaring hatefully.

" I'm not killing anyone. "

And that was the truth. Sure he had killed a human before, but it was Richard's dad, who would've had no problem killing his human friend. He rid the world of a killer. That was a bit more acceptable. But this... there was no way he could do this. In fact, he didn't want this to happen to anyone, ever again. He wanted to rid this planet of this horrible factory. And he wished he knew how as well...

He began looking around, as the other two had fallen completely silent. This place was so dark and pitiful... and all the workers were simply sitting on the floor, waiting and resting until Eli started up the factory. His eyes suddenly fell on some more... peculiar controls forward the far corner of the factory. One of them containing a large red button.

" Um, excuse me... "

Thatch asked timidly, pointing at said button.

" What's that for? "

" Oh, thats, like, to shut down the factory and blow it up and stuff. "

The green one said calmly, flicking the bangs from his eyes.

_' A button that shuts down the factory? ' _Thatch thought in surprise, blinking in curiosity. _'Wow. For such a smart alien, making a button that blows this place up was pretty freakin stupid. Now, how do I reach it...? ' _He needed to press the button, but getting to it would be a problem... it was far, and it would take him to long by walking. He'd have to turn into a bat.

Turning, he began to wonder just how much these aliens knew about his species. Zeke had said creatures don't exist here... perhaps these two didn't know how to deal with one. And since smoke appeared when he DID turn into a bat, perhaps this would convince them he'd disappeared instead.

Smirking widely, he shifted into a bat, and just like clock work, the Novian's began to look around frantically, not noticing the vampire was above them. As they ran off, no doubt to warn Eli, Thatch began to fly over to the button.

* * *

It had been a while, and Zeke still had yet to find the pink Novian. He was almost ready to give up, so he decided this would be the last door he tried. It was large, and towards the very back of the factory, so it alone was very suspicious. Maybe this could be the door he was looking for...

Pushing it open with a slight strain, he almost immediately backed up a bit at what he found.

This room was dimly lit, but the tanks it held were glowing brightly. And inside these large tanks was a deep blue liquid. The exact same shade as a Novian's blood, but Zeke was kinda holding out hope that it wasn't in fact that. And in the two corners of the room beside the door were strange machines that looked like disposals. But it also seemed to be grinding something up on the inside.

Zeke began to tremble, having a fairly good idea what was going on in this room. But it felt like some horrible movie... some horrible, horrible horror movie. He wished beyond wished he was just having a nightmare right now. That he'd wake up to some stupid prank, or to being late to class, or even to having Nightmare licking him till his face was covered in purple drool. But he knew that he wouldn't. He knew this was reality. And he knew that Eli was really-

" Well that's a shame. I was hoping I could keep you alive there, cutie. "

Zeke jumped horribly, his antennae standing on end, turning around swiftly to find Eli leaning against the door frame, smirking and glaring at the child. The pink one pushed himself away and began to stalk closer to the red head, lightly touching the child's chin before walking further down the room.

" But now you know my little secret... "

With a snap of his fingers, the doors slammed closed, causing Zeke to yelp. The prince rushed over to the door, trying to get them to open, only to find he couldn't. They were sealed up tight. Almost unwillingly, he slowly turned back to the pink alien, shaking in his boots really.

Eli grabbed a glass from his desk and placed it under a thin tube, this tube soon putting the blue liquid into glass. And much to Zeke's horror... the older began to chug it down.

" Mmm... you see red. "

Eli said simply as he lowered his now empty glass, slamming it down on the desk.

" I'm not like the other Novian's on this stupid planet. I live without my Life System, which I'm sure you noticed. And do you know why I, in fact, don't need a Life System? "

Zeke slowly shook his head, still too horrified to speak. After all... a Novian, not a vampire, just drank blood...

" Well, let's just say I'm special. I was tampered with when I still had an L.S.. Their plans were to make the perfect weapon. The perfect warrior. Someone who wouldn't die on the battle field. And that someone was me. "

" ... Wh-who's... "

Zeke choked, still shaken to the core.

" ... Th-they...? "

Eli grinned sadistically, yet Zeke saw something else in his eyes. Perhaps it was... sadness...

" My parents of course. "

Eli's suddenly grew wide, catching his voice breaking at the end before quickly clearing his throat.

" But anyway. Not only did their experiments leave me deathless, it also gave me great strength and speed. However... there was a "small" side effect. It gave me this... peculiar taste. And I bet you can guess what that taste is by now. "

The strange disposal machine spat something out from... somewhere... and it landed into a bowl. Eli snapped his head in that direction, his tongue sticking out as if he hadn't eaten in days. The man rushed over and, without even using any cutlery, began to devour the unspeakable dish.

Zeke gagged at the sight and sounds, using the walls for support before falling to his knees. Eli soon noticed this and laughed evilly, swallowing the remainder of his "dinner".

" Oh wow! "

The pink one chuckled, wiping his eye free of a stray tear.

" You'd think someone who survived the war wouldn't throw up at seeing something like this! It's not like I blew someone's brains out! "

Upon hearing the child retching again, Eli simply laughed it off.

" Well regardless! I'm afraid this is where your journey ends red! "

Zeke soon caught his breath, wiping his mouth and clutching his stomach, slowly turning to the pink man with a glare. A terrified glare...

" Wh-what...? "

" Well you're the only one to have ever heard my secret. I can't let you go around telling everyone now can I? So I'm afraid I'll have to end your life now. "

Zeke gulped before glaring and ripping the dress away (he still had his regular clothes underneath mind you), getting into a battle stance. He would admit, he felt like he was no match for this alien. But he didn't exactly want to die either... as he was about to strike, he heard a voice come from seemingly no where.

" Eli! Come in Eli! We have a problem, over! "

Eli groaned, letting his arms fall to the sides in irritation before pulling a walkie talkie from the inside of his left boot.

" Hold on cutie, I need to take this. "

" Stop! Being! CREEPY! "

Zeke shrieked, blushing a very violent blue again. Eli simply chuckled before clicking on the device.

" This is Eli, what's up? "

" I-it's the grey one sir! H-he's gone! "

" WHAT?! "

Eli yelped, glaring and looking horrified. Zeke was shocked though. Thatch was gone...?

" Well find him! "

The pink one hissed, looking heavily distracted. Zeke, not wanting to be killed, saw this as an opportunity and quietly tip-toed out the door.

The red head immediately rushed to find Mantha, wondering if she might know what was going on with Thatch. Thankfully he found her at the large dinner table, munching away on the starfruit (the only thing Zeke deemed safe for her to ingest). The alien soon reached her, panting lightly as he tried to speak.

" Well! "

Mantha said in a joking tone, smirking widely.

" Looks like you finally managed to lose the dress! "

" N-not now...! "

Zeke puffed, unintentionally hissing at her. And she quickly calmed down with her jokes after that.

" What's wrong? "

" Wh-where's Thatch? Some of the others said he disappe- "

Suddenly a massive alarm BLARED throughout the facility, red lights beginning to flash, and a slightly feminine voice saying "10 minutes till detonation". What was going on?!

Just then a grey blur rushed passed them, the duo barely able to make out what it said. It said "Run, I've hit the self destruct button". Immediately the duo rushed up to the blurs sides, finding it was none other than Thatch himself.

" You hit a self destruct button?! "

Mantha yelped, getting a simple hum from the vampire.

" I figured it would give us the chance to escape, and prevent anyone else from having to work in such an awful place! "

" Good thinking! "

Zeke breathed, running a little faster.

" Now we just need to make it outta here! "

" AFTER THEM! "

The trio gasped and looked up to one of the high railings, finding Eli pointing down at them, having obviously sent a horde of Novian's their way. The three began to pick up the pace.

* * *

_They ran throughout what felt to be the entire facility. Over pipes, under wires and across railings. Mantha even tripped and lost her head at one point, really lucky Thatch had caught her head as quickly as he did._

_However, they didn't realize Eli had a plan. He knew how to catch them for good, and with ease. And as they reached the last railing..._

* * *

Thatch skidded to a stop, holding his hands out to prevent his friends from passing him. In front of them was Eli himself, who was glaring with more hate than they'd yet to see. Turning around, the vampire was terrified to find a horde of aliens was behind them, blocking their path. They were trapped.

Thatch and Zeke held their arms out to protect Mantha, glaring between the two directions, waiting for one of them to pounce. And it seemed Eli would be the first to pounce.

Thatch gasped and grabbed the pink aliens fists to prevent himself from getting hit, pushing the other back as hard as he could, not wanting him to push his way through. Even resorted to using Jose's angel strength to keep the alien at bay.

Glaring spitefully, Thatch decided he had enough. Swinging his arms to the left for a second, he swung back to the right as fast and hard as he could, sending the pink one over the edge of the railing.

For the captive aliens, it felt as though time had stopped, and no one moved. But the children did. Zeke scooped Mantha into his arms and used his mechanical spider legs to make him climb up higher, whilst Thatch turned into a bat and flew after them. The Novian's watched as Eli fell, all cringing a little at how painfully he hit the ground. Even worse, as he tried to pick himself up, one of the machines grabbed him and dragged him over to the table.

The light green Novian and the dirty orange Novian looked at each other before smirking, looking up and watching as the children made it to the exit, very relieved they escaped. They had more than earned it...

* * *

_The children tried to catch their breath as they made it outside, still panicked greatly, suddenly hearing a loud beeping sound. Looking up, they were all SHOCKED to find Zeke's dad Brady, Richard, Casper and Fatch in Zeke's old- and once broken down- Starship. Yet for now, they left it be and rushed over to the vehicle, extremely relieved when the ship left planet. _

* * *

The factory finally blew, sending many things flying through the air in bursts of fire. Yet one in particular was eye catching, for as soon as it hit the ground, it didn't leave a crater or splatter, it BOUNCED. And it bounced again. Until it stopped and began to roll a bit, leaving the being within the once ball of fire gasping and hacking.

The boy groaned and shakily pushed himself to his hands and knees, looking forward to find a golden sailors hat in front of him. Feeling a bit panicked he snapped it up and placed it upon his head, feeling he'd lost a great deal of said hair. At least Novian hair grew back very quickly.

Slowly he stood up and looked at the remains of the factory, feeling an uncontrollable rage burning inside of him.

" ... All my hard work... "

He hissed, clenching his fists tight before screaming to the heavens.

" I'll get you for this BRAT! You hear me?! You'll rue the day you blew up my factory! I'll find you and make your life a living NIGHTMARE! Ahahahaha! "

* * *

**Eek... that was... eek. But at least the creatures are all safe and sound! Hope this chapter wasn't too... rushed... ^_^"**


	7. Star ride home

**This is the final chapter, and it might be a simple chapter. I hope this story wasn't too, ah, dark for anyone. ^_^"**

* * *

" Are you kids ok? "

Brady asked, putting the starship on autopilot and pulling away, walking over to the children, draping a blanket around them. Poor things looked like they were in a state of shock...

The group had been flying through the stars for a while now, maybe thirty minutes, and Thatch, Zeke and Mantha were being treated kindly by their friends. They were still horrified by everything, and Richard, Casper and Fatch were giving them food and water (soda in Zeke's case), wanting to make them feel more comfortable, and perhaps give them some proper nutrition. They looked a bit thinner...

Brady knelt down right in front of Zeke and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back to comfort him. Zeke and Thatch were probably the most traumatized looking, from both the box and what he'd seen, but Fatch and Richard were already sitting beside Thatch and wrapping their arms around him. Mantha appeared fine, but Casper was still sitting beside her and being ready if she needed something.

Zeke cringed horribly and clung to his father, still feeling a bit sick upon the mere thought of Eli's diet. He accepted the fact that creatures and Pyro did that, they weren't human or alien, meaning it was acceptable if they ate people. But the thought of a Novian eating their own kind was just unspeakable in his mind.

" D-d-dad, I-I... "

The red head shuddered, looking at Mantha from the corner of his eye. Clearly she was worried about him too. He'd almost forgotten he hadn't told either of them about what Eli did in that factory. And now with the others here, mainly Casper and Richard, he was almost unsure if he should. They were much too innocent... yet he couldn't keep it in anymore, he felt like he was going to go insane if he did. Slowly he took a deep breath, resting his forehead on his fathers chest.

" O-our captor... E-Eli Emer, he- "

" Eli Emer? "

Zeke looked up at his father, finding him looking up in thought.

" I... I know that name... where do I know that name...? "

As Brady's gloss completely disappeared, the others became worried, Fatch slowly pulling away from Thatch and walking over to the purple one, looking him in the eyes.

" ... Hey, I've been learning a new spell, if you're having problems remembering. "

The vampire prince explained simply.

" Maybe you were possessed when you heard that name. Maybe if I cast the spell on you you'll remember. But the catch is, we will see it too. "

Brady slowly nodded, his curiosity growing to great.

" I don't know if this helps, but if think it was about 12 earth years a go, when Zeke was still a baby, and I had been possessed for a few weeks. Maybe 3... "

Fatch's eyes grew wide before falling slowly, a smirk being planted on his lips.

" That helps a lot. "

Fatch gently placed his now glowing red hands on the aliens temples, an image soon entering everyone's minds.

* * *

_" So your certain this child will be deathless if you can perfect your experiments? "_

_The demon-possessed Brady whispered to the couple, who simply nodded and continued to work on a very sleepy pink child's L.S.S.. The woman in this couple had long, red hair whilst the man had simple messy white hair, explaining their pink colored offspring. The pink child in question seemed to be dozing off, as the couple had injected him with something, so he wasn't very aware of his surroundings right now. _

_The demonic Novian only cared about this so he could see if he could tamper with his vessels own L.S.S., to give himself a permanent, deathless vessel, so he could live forever. No matter HOW many times he was stabbed with a demon knife. _

_Suddenly a strange surge of electricity gripped the pink child, forcing him to his feet. As soon as it ended, the child's eyes filled with a sparkle of life, and he began smiling brightly. _

_" Oh wow! "_

_The child said cheerfully, clasping both sides of his face in awe. _

_" It's such a beautiful day! Mom, dad, Mr. Nova, can we all go for a walk? "_

_The white haired Novian made a face of disgust, sticking his tongue out and shaking his head no. _

_" Ehh... we moved the wire too far to the left. "_

_" Quite. "_

_The woman agreed, picking the child up and sitting him down on the table and re-popping open the middle spot on his Life System. After another moment of tampering and another electrical surge, the child looked extremely... furious. Like Eli tended to look when in the factory. _

* * *

The memory suddenly cut out, Fatch's spell being broken as Brady had gained a fierce headache.

" ... So his... condition... "

Zeke mumbled, easily gaining everyone's attention.

" Wasn't really his fault. It was those monsters fault... who could DO such a thing to their own child? "

Dont get him wrong here, bad parents didn't justify Eli's actions. Eli was still a bloodthirsty cannibal, and probably deserved to be cut up and scattered. But at least they knew he would've never acted in such a way if it hadn't been for his parents. In fact, Zeke wasn't too sure if these actions were purely his own intentions, or if it was just a side affect of his parents cruel experiments.

Zeke turned and began to look at everyone else, finding them all saddened greatly and a few teary eyes. He decided to try and lighten the mood and turned to his dad.

" S-subject change, ah... "

The red head chuckled, getting a few chuckles from his friends as well.

" How did you know we were in trouble? "

" Oh. "

Brady said in remembrance, turning to Richard.

" Your little friend Richard here witnessed you three get kidnapped, and came to get us. "

" Richard, why were you out so late? "

Zeke couldn't help but ask, finding the human now smiling down at Thatch.

" Well Thatch called and said you'd been a bit down, and was hoping I could cheer you up. "

The Novian turned to the vampire, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

" W-well... I didn't think we would get KIDnapped... and since Richardw as the first friend you'd made on earth, I-I thought... "

" ... Thank you Thatch. "

Zeke muttered, blushing a soft blue before moving away from his father and towards the control bad of the ship.

" Ah. I think that's enough drama for one day. Let's go home guys. "

The others simply mumbled in agreement, Zeke's once bright, optimistic smile turning into a worried frown. He was just praying this was the last they saw of Eli. He certainly didn't want to tangle with that alien again...

* * *

**Heh... interesting ending, yes? Hope this chapter was alright, I felt I could've done better on it. ^_^"**


End file.
